ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser (Earth-1344)
King Bowser Koopa, also known as Lord Bowser, King Koopa or simply just Bowser, is the primary antagonist of the Mario series and is the archenemy of Mario. Bowser most commonly kidnaps Princess Peach in order to marry her. He is the leader of the Koopa race. Although Bowser has joined forces with Mario in a few games, he has never ceased to kidnap Princess Peach and attempt to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom since his first appearance in Super Mario. Biography Personality Bowser is a villain of pure evil. Cruel and ruthless, Bowser is a power-hungry tyrant whose intentions are to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and the entire Earth. His crimes range from kidnapping Princess Peach to acts of terrorism, giving him a reputation feared and dreaded by the entire world. He also does not doubt himself, and is always confident in his plans and appears to enjoy making fun of his victims. One of Bowser's common traits is his insatiable lust for power and conquest. He thinks of everything in terms of power, and is always looking for ways to extend his dominion over the world. Several times, Bowser has shown to possess an arrogant sense of entitlement. Indeed, in Super Mario Galaxy, it shown that political power is not enough for Bowser. Bowser believes that only he is worthy to rule the universe and reshape it in his own image. The games tend to portray different sides of Bowser. Bowser has appeared as a serious, relentless and legitimate villain, who will stop at no end to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. At the same time, he can also be seen as a comic villain, reflecting the sympathetic aspects of his villainy as well as his clumsiness and ineptness, such as the love for his son, Bowser Jr. Despite his opposing personality, Bowser has rarely shown emotions other than anger or hatred. However, it should be noted that, despite Bowser's evil nature, he is actually in love with Princess Peach and has tried to win her heart on several occasions. Bowser does not know, however, that his constant attacks on the Mushroom Kingdom has made Peach hate him. In other words, he has shown that he has a soft side of him; that he cares for his son and sometimes helps Mario and Luigi in several stances. Appearances Quotes ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' *"Mario! Prepare yourself for the great beyond!" *"What a joke! Put some muscle into it!" *"What was that sound?" *"N...n...NO!!!" *"It's a chain reaction!!" *"Eyaaaaa!" *"This should FINISH you!" *"Mwa ha! Did you think I was just going to GIVE her to ya? You're always in my way! This is IT! I'm gonna take you out, Mario!" *"Fungah! Foiled again!" *"The bridge is down, but we'll find a way to get back in. Move out, on the double!" *"I'm the biggest, baddest brute around, and don't you forget it." *"All this power, and good looks too! I know what you're thinking..." *"I'm gonna do something I may regret later...! But I'm gonna let you join the Koopa Troop. You can thank me later..." *"Mario, she's a bit shy. Look the other way, will you?" (about his Chain Chomp) *"You can turn around now. She says she's been locked up ever since she took a bite. So now... She wants to help us stir up a little trouble! Mwa, ha, ha!!" *"I'm lightning in a bottle! I'm an earthquake in a can!" *"No one, NO ONE, is authorized to kidnap the Princess except ME It just wouldn't be right!" *"Here I was, thinking of a plan to get my castle back, and all of a sudden, Mario walks up to me and BEGS me to let him join the Koopa Troop! I had no choice BUT to let him in! It was so pathetic!" *"Hey, sounds good to me! Let's just forget about these Star things!" *"If Mario doesn't find these Star things, I'll have the princess, but I can forget about my castle... Can you run that past me again?" *"Smithy's gonna pay for stealing my splendid castle from me!" *"Hold it! I only joined so I could get my castle back. I'm not gonna be dragged along on this stupid hunt. This is as far as I go. I'm gonna gather my troops and rebuild my castle! And YOU, Mario! You're an official member of the Koopa Troop! It's your duty to help with the repairs!" *"I oughta rip your stuffing out!" *"I can't just be PALS with these cretins! I've got an image to keep!" *"Like the moon over The day, my genius and brawn Are lost on these fools." *"And I'll take care of myself!" (When the rest of the team says "One for all and all for one!") *"Just hand it over and get OUTTA MY CASTLE!" Trivia Source *https://mario.fandom.com/wiki/Bowser Category:Earth-1344 Category:Characters (Earth-1344) Category:Males (Earth-1344) Category:Koopas (Earth-1344) Category:Kings (Earth-1344) Category:Antagonists (Earth-1344) Category:Villains (Earth-1344) Category:Protagonists (Earth-1344) Category:Playable Characters (Earth-1344) Category:Bosses (Earth-1344)